<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strike (My Heart) by spnsmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273436">Strike (My Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile'>spnsmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Romance, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death doesn't appreciate Cas and Dean making out in the middle of a crucial plan so she teaches them a lesson about being too handsy.</p><p>Or that one where Dean can't touch Cas without angering god of thunder, poor Dean.</p><p>written for @SPNstayathome challenge Monday: THUNDER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strike (My Heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heads up for a bit explicit thunder strikes on Dean's body. He is one persistent guy!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Billie came to the Bunker, she found the couple pressed by the control panel in a messy tangle of heat skin, legs wrapped around naked waist and flushed faces— silence fell upon the earth.</p><p>Not a pin drop could be heard from the distracted couple who stares Death in the eyes. Death who didn’t bat an eyelid before pulling her eyes to survey the empty vicinity. When she looked back, Dean was making a face, certain now that Death wasn’t going anywhere. There’s a staring contest until Castiel nudges the hunter’s chin with his cheeks. They whisper at each other. Dean’s face contorting even more, then both stare at her again. When Billie didn’t disappear, a very annoyed hunter glares and says—</p><p>"Do you mind? Can't you see we're a little caught up here?"</p><p>Billie flickers impassive eyes to Castiel who quietly presses his lips and turns to hide his face on Dean's other shoulder, the tip of his ears red. Dean scowls at her. Next thing, the angel pushes Dean away and ducks to grab his discarded pants on the floor. Dean grumbles after him and follows suit.</p><p>Death ignores the sounds of belts and zippers around her until both are decent enough to face her untimely visit.</p><p>“I need to speak to Jack.” She says.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you pop up where he is and stop getting in other people’s way, how about that?” Dean says, clearly unforgiving. “There’s plenty of room in the house, right?”</p><p>“I told you this was not a proper place,” Castiel mutters, trying to pat away the wrinkles on his shirt where Dean’s hands had been. Dean moodily helps him with his tie while Billie’s eyes narrow at the two.</p><p>"I need you both to concentrate."</p><p>“No shit.” Dean arches an eyebrow. Castiel elbows him but too late. Billie transfixes Dean a cold stare and yes, when you’ve stared two Deaths in the eyes it makes things a little cliché, so what makes this any different?</p><p>Except Death doesn’t discriminate. Wielding her scythe, she propels it to the floor with a flash and bang— a loud crack of thunder overhead and then she’s gone, leaving Dean taking steps back from Castiel, feeling the air around the angel zinging in a familiar way. He makes a move to approach Cas again but the angel, blue eyes striking and all, glares at him with jaws clenched.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Dean stares.</p><p><em> Shit. </em>  What did Billie do?</p><hr/><p>“What do you mean you can’t touch Cas?” Sam demands later when he and Castiel figure out what happened.</p><p>“I mean it in every literal way, Sammy.” Dean smiles despite it all. Sam wasn't amused. The brothers are sitting by the library table while across them, Castiel and Jack are listening quietly. Dean catches Cas’ eyes and they both grimace at the space apart.</p><p>“So you mean, if you touch Cas—<em> fuck you </em>, stop grinning!”</p><p>“Let me <em> strike </em> you an example.” Dean stands up and heads to where Castiel is sitting. The angel sits straight and frowns when he sees the hunter approach him.</p><p>“Dean.” He warns in his gravelly voice.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Cas, let’s just show em—”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s safe—”</p><p>“Just hold out your hand, or a finger, okay?”</p><p>Castiel is obviously very much against it but he did. Sam and Jack watch as Dean raises one finger to touch the pad of Castiel’s hand. The instant he did, thunder rumbled in the walls of the Bunker and a strike that doesn’t appear to be physical seems to hit the hunter.</p><p>Strike 1.</p><p>Dean grimaces with all the hair in his body standing on ends. Sam gapes, Jack’s eyes are round while the angel squints at his boyfriend with an I-told-you-so expression.</p><p>“She made Cas— untouchable?” Sam guesses but there’s Jack patting Castiel’s shoulder and nothing happens. The Winchesters exchange looks, then there’s Sam stepping close to Castiel.</p><p>“Sam.” Is the only thing Castiel said but then Sam is also patting his shoulder and nothing happens.</p><p>That’s when all three eyes fall on Dean whose frown deepens, finally understanding Death’s curse. Even Castiel looks lost for a moment.</p><p>“What exactly did you do?” Sam asks suspiciously, though there’s an edge in his tone that suggests he knows exactly <em> what. “Dude, you’re an idiot. Do you really have to go piss off all the gods in this universe to make a point?” </em></p><p>“I didn’t know Billie was gonna make house-calls for her daily job. But more importantly, what are we gonna do now? How do we fix this?” he throws the question straight to Castiel. The two of them stare at each other, mutually trying to communicate how the hell they’re going to go around it.</p><p>“I think this is the part where they say, <em> ‘save yourself’ </em>.” Castiel offers in the silence, a feat which everyone knows Dean sucks at doing.</p><hr/><p>By supper all the research and summon come fruitless so Cas and Dean are forced to stay away on corners of the kitchen table. It didn’t bother Sam and Jack because they can still approach Dean and Castiel without literally getting hit by lightning. It didn’t seem to bother Castiel too because the angel is immune to any lightning strike, leaving Dean a pile of rejection because Castiel won’t let him any nearer until they find a way to ‘<em> not get Dean hurt,’ </em>.</p><p>
  <em> “That’s bullshit!” </em>
</p><p>Castiel lets Dean get struck by lightning three strikes in a row. The fourth strike he tells Dean to fuck off where the man sulks in corner not talking to anyone.</p><p>Dean is left to admire Cas from the side, sulk even as Castiel has fun with Sam and Jack where Dean cant stay. Castiel glances his way when he is not preoccupied and the stares he gives Dean is apologetic and sad. There was nothing they could do less Dean embrace all the lightning strikes and claps of thunder— something Castiel would never approve of so they remain separated. For Dean’s sake.</p><p>Dean hates every second of it. There are times he can’t control it. Be it an accident or simply on purpose because Dean likes trying his luck.</p><p>Castiel knows what Dean was doing. It didn’t take him long to guess when Dean yet again tried standing behind him from the sink or when Dean extended his hand on the table with Castiel at the other end, indicating that Cas reached out too. The angel ignores him.</p><p>“I’m leaving for an indefinite period of time,” Castiel tells Sam one evening when at the last straw he escapes Dean’s arms when Dean tries to tackle him in the kitchen again, leaving the hunter shutting himself off in his room in frustration. “I can’t take this, Sam. Your brother just keeps throwing himself at me, if I stay here, he’ll eventually gets toasted—”</p><p>“Is that smarter?” Sam asks with a pointed look at the angel, “Cas, Dean’s been… dying to hold your hand. You think running away will hold him back?”</p><p>“I’m not sure anything can hold him back.” Castiel gives a shaky laugh. “I just want to protect him, Sam… even if it means pulling away…”</p><p>“So is the same song we sing every time we care too much, Cas. But at the end of it, Dean will be hurt. You’re just choosing another way for him to feel it.”</p><p>Castiel stays silent, Sam lets him. After a moment, he turns a somber look over the entrance to the corridors where his ears can pick up Dean’s sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“Must be hard to have a pain in the ass lover?” Sam’s smile is teasing. Castiel bows his head with a chuckle, before glancing up to meet Sam’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ll take Dean in any way.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cas… for always looking after Dean.”</p><p>“You know I’d do anything for him…but… why do you think Dean thinks he’s the only one desperate to touch?” the question leaves his mouth before he can stop himself. Sam gives him a small smile and like a real sympathizer, Sam grips his shoulder in a friendly gesture.</p><p>“Hang in there, Cas. You and Dean can get through this too.”</p><p>Castiel nods, trusting Sam’s words of wisdom.</p><p>Three days later and still no solution, Dean has had enough. He is painfully aware of the time that he isn’t holding Castiel or kissing his back, his shoulders, his lips too soft and plush—</p><p>
  <em> Enough. </em>
</p><p>He chances Castiel along the corridor where the angel’s blue eyes flicker in familiarity, a smile upon his lips that quickly disappears when Dean walks straight to him and embraces him tightly.</p><p>A rumble comes—another crack of thunder. Followed by Castiel shouting Dean’s name in both stricken and exasperated tone.</p><p>Sam and Jack glance at each other from across the table in the library. Light nights strike again and more shouting. Sam shakes his head, giving up as he looks back at his research, sighing.</p><p>“<em> Idiot.” </em></p><p>Inside the Dean Cave is a lightning show. Dean traps Castiel in by standing in front of the doorway with a determined look, his arms wide open like a goal-keeper in some frenzy soccer ball. Castiel stands at the end of the room with the couch and table between them.</p><p>“Stop it, Dean!” Castiel grates, blue eyes flashing. “You’re only going to hurt yourself!”</p><p>“I don’t care! Three days is long enough! A man’s gotta feed!”</p><p>“Feed—?”</p><p><em> “You!” </em>Dean takes a step forward and every time he draws closer, the air around Dean spins.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous! You know we can’t!”</p><p>“Oh, yes<em> can </em>! Give up, Cas! Just come here and gimme a nice little squish!”</p><p>“Forget it, Dean! Why don’t you find someone else to scratch your itch!” Color leaves Castiel’s face the moment he says it. Dean grins.</p><p>“You want me hitting on some hot girl outside?”  </p><p>“If you’re that desperate!” Castiel growls. Dean’s eyes glints playfully.</p><p>“Fine.” He lowers his arms and stands straight. “I’m going then.”</p><p>Castiel falls silent with a flash of hurt in his eyes. Dean laughs and takes several steps to the distracted angel who finds himself immediately trapped with a wall behind him. Dean’s upon him the second he looks back. Damn hunter agility.</p><p>Still, his eyes are on Dean speaking volumes of uncertainties.</p><p>“You’re going, Dean?”</p><p>“Of course not, dummy. Come on, man! We’re not children to play who’s gonna be more mature, think done enough!”</p><p>Castiel bristles. “Stop it.”</p><p>
  <em> “I want you!” </em>
</p><p>“You’ll hurt yourself!”</p><p>
  <em> “It’s fine!” </em>
</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“Cas—<em> dammit, I’m already in pain—if I’m gonna die then at least let me kiss you one last time!” </em></p><p>“You’re not going to die, Dean, but I won’t let you get—"</p><p>They’re both being dramatic and silly but the cracking of thunder is unforgiving and lightning over Dean won’t stop striking. Castiel watches in horror as every bolt hits Dean solid—they haven’t figured out why the lightning seems both tolerable and painful for Dean at the same time The only truth Castiel knows is that every time Dean gets a strike, his whole body turns white to the point you don't need to be an angel to see through his body. Something about Dean burns.</p><p>It wasn’t a fun sight to see.</p><p>“Dean, let go!” Castiel shouts trying to pull away but won’t budge, <em> “DEAN! LET GO!” </em></p><p><em> "No!" </em>Dean's arms trembles.</p><p><em> "Why are you doing this!?"  </em>Castiel watches in terror.</p><p>
  <em> "Don't play dumb, Cas! I know you want-- shit!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "DEAN!" </em>
</p><p>Lightning dances in Castiel’s eyes and Dean gets toasted.</p><p>
  <em> “NO!” </em>
</p><p>All the lightning bolts suddenly get siphoned by Jack who acts like a conductor. He draws all the lightning and rolls of thunder his way, consuming all the energy with hands clutching Dean’s shoulder until they go away.</p><p>Leaving Castiel with an unconscious Dean wrapped in his arms. He heals Dean at one embrace, keeps healing Dean just to make sure there was no damage on any of his organs or nerves. He kisses Dean too for good measure.</p><p>The warning roll of thunder never came. Dean remains safe in his arms so Castiel holds him closer, buries his fingers on Dean’s side. Jack helps him put Dean on the couch with the angel setting Dean’s head on his lap. There he strokes Dean’s soft hair quietly. Jack returns to tell Sam what happened and that everything’s okay.</p><p>Finally, Dean stirs. Castiel holds his breath as the familiar green eyes find his.</p><p>He strokes Dean’s cheeks and when the man opens his eyes, the angel beams from ear to ear.</p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p>Dean takes Castiel’s face for a moment then smiles sleepily. He reaches for Castiel’s hand and pulls it to his lips. Castiel smiles warmly, butterflies in his stomach spinning like it’s been hit by a light bolt. That’s just it. They don’t need any thunder or lightning. They are enough.</p><p>“Can we kiss now?”</p><p>Castiel gives Dean the longest, sweetest kiss he can muster.</p><p>Dean Winchester yet again was able to strike home in the angel's little heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>